doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Governor Koschei
After Koschei's first incarnation attempted suicide by ingesting poison, due to the drumming in his head driving him insane, Theta Sigma saved his life by injecting him with a serum to "speed up the regeneration process". Koschei regenerated and became this incarnation. In his second incarnation, Koschei became a governor, just like his father, Drusus. He became very wealthy and married a Time Lady named Alexandra. Together, they had a son, Cadmus. Living for 900 years, this incarnation died of old age, and regenerated into Koschei's his third incarnation. Bio After regenerating, Koschei noticed he had blond hair, and a completely new appearance, he was also physically 17. He also felt that his first self was gone, and he was renewed. In this body, he had a new, healthy mind. Though the drumming was still in his head, he tried not to let it bother him. He would take drugs to keep his mind off of it, and would meditate daily. Koschei went back to school and became a lady's man. He got many girls, and became somewhat of a snob. He ignored Theta Sigma during this time, but eventually, interacted with him again, after Theta saved his life once again, from an assassination attempt by an enemy of his father. The assassin was arrested by Rassilon's Imperial Guard. The assassin, whose name was Astrel, wanted revenge on Theta Sigma. Astrel eventually escaped and got involved with Rasdiform space pirates, who he helped invade Gallifrey, betraying his own people, so he could get revenge against Theta Sigma. A building was blown up, and Theta Sigma was caught under the rubble. Koschei defeated Astrel in a sword fight, mortally wounding him. Astrel regenerated and fainted, then he was taken away by imperial guards, put under high surveillance this time. Theta Sigma, badly injured from the invasion, regenerated into a new incarnation. The Rasdiform space pirates were defeated by Gallifreyan soldiers, and their ships were blown up by Battle TARDISes. Koschei and Theta Sigma did some adventuring together, defeating space pirates, and helping Humans in the far future, defeat the evil Eternal Xasergast. At one point, they even encountered the Terrible Zodin. After graduating from the academy, Koschei got involved in politics and eventually became a governor, given this position by Rassilon himself. He inherited his fathers estates, and was married to the time lady, Alexandra. She bore him a son, Cadmus. Koschei became less self centered, and more of a family's man during this time. He had matured. During this time, which was many years after he first regenerated, he was physically in his 30's and had grown a beard. Theta Sigma became a physics professor at a Gallifreyan academy, and he often went to political meetings. He was a supporter of Koschei. Regeneration After 900 years, this incarnation of Koschei grew old and weary. Late into this incarnation, his hair had turned white, he had grown a long beard, and was wrinkled like a prune. One of his hearts stopped beating and he fainted. He regenerated in his sleep, waking up to look in the mirror, at a new face. The third incarnation of Koschei had black wavy hair, and physically resembled Oscar Wilde, immediately after regeneration. Category:Time Lords Category:Incarnations of the Master